Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Brothers in Arms
Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Brothers in Arms (or simply HTFF:BiA) is a manga series created by amateur mangaka Bella Luna. Plot Author's note: This series will be postponed until I can get on top of all my assignments AND can find a computer that isn't IP blocked and actually works... Characters High Counsel *Great Grey: Wife of Otus and mother of the owlets, Great Grey leads with wisdom and authority. *Melody Melancholy: A wild spirit, but mature none the less. Melody has an interesting way of convincing others that her way is right, but it is most effective. *Otus: Husband of Great Grey and father of the owlets, Otus guides his subjects with a "tough love" approach, but cares all the same. Fighters *Arietta and Melody: The twin daughters of Crazy and Shelly, these tiny troublesome toddlers will tire you in knots! *Beth S. Alt: An experienced fighter who relies on her flexibility and light weight. Beth tends to be an older sister to her peers. *Britton: An experienced fighter who's seen many a-battle and lived to tell the tale. Britt relies on his spontaneous attacks to get him through the battles. Britt acts as a mentor to Bella and is a loyal friend. *Captain Fuzzles: An Air Force vet from the not-too-distant past, Fuzzles relies on his military-based tactics and strength to get through a fight. He is over-confident in his abilities and is somewhat perverted. *Crazy: Spouse to Shelly and father to Arietta and Melody, Crazy is well-known in the arena for his risky style and weapon choices.He isn't someone you want to annoy so much. *Fiora: Police officer-turned-fighter, Fiora has speed and agility on her side and isn't afraid to use it! With little to fear she is a fierce competitor while outside- she is the older sister of Castani, supposed cousin of Bella and role model to both. *Josh: The father of Genesis and Beauty, Josh fights for a living. He has the ability to plan out an opponent's attacks before they can execute it, but he mostly relies on his weapons. *Luna: A dangerous fighter and the biological sister of Bella, Luna never plays by the rules. Her seductive looks and naughty nature prove effective against most opponents. Luna also has a harsh view on how her sister should be mentored and despises Britton. *Pierre: Brother of Zane, Pierre is a retired spy and knows how to handle himself in the arena. However, he isn't as good outside... *Robo Star: Not the most active competitor, but loyal to his teammates all the same. Robo Star uses his alter ego to his advantage in a battle while outside of the ring, he tends to sleep more than anything during everyday life. *Sekai: Like most of the Village's schoolgirls, Sekai has a feisty attitude that sometimes gets her into trouble, but airways has a trick or two up her sleeve. It is also rumoured she and Webb have something between them... *Shelly: The wife of Crazy and mother of Arietta and Melody, Shelly is most recognisable from her trademark metal backpack in which she Carries just about everything. *Superspeed: He is Fiora's man and makes sure everybody knows it! Superspeed isn't exactly the brightest fighter, but has a loyal heart. One of his greatest weaknesses is his compassion for others. *Toad: A somewhat reckless fighter but a winner all the same! Toad fights with a discipline unseen in many other fighters. Meanwhile outside of the ring, he loves to joke around with his peers. *Webb: Known as the Village's superhero, Webb loves to show off his abilities. However, a bad trait in him is that he tends to belittle people all too often... *Zane: The brother of Pierre, Zane is younger, but a little now vicious when it comes to battling. His technique relies on brute strength and a various assortment of blades. Villagers *Bella: The quiet new girl. No one really knows much about Bella, other than her relations with Luna, Britton, Fiora, Castani, Webb and a few others... *Castani: The adorable little sister of Fiora and supposed cousin of Bella, Castani shows more maturity than both of the them put together, although she loves to play. *Genesis and Beauty: The twin children of Josh, these two love to play with Arietta, Melody, Munchkin and sometimes Castani. *Mom and Baby: An irresponsible parent with her adorable baby, Mom tries to be a good role model but this is almost impossible with her...immature lifestyle. *Munchkin: The adopted son of Squishy, Munchkin in general loves to play with his friends. *The Owlets: The mischievious children of Otus and Great Grey, these kids are the only occupants of the Village that they ''can't ''control. *Pipa And Lara: The princesses of the Village, Pipa and Lara believe they are better than everyone else and are a torment to submissive characters. *RayTube: Friend of almost anyone and Bella's lover, RayTube tends to keep to himself but is quite talkative when he's around his friends, especially Bella. *Scoopy: A self proclaimed "fishetarian", Scoopy loves get friends and role models (mostly fighters). She is quite generous and cares for the environment. *Spook: A good friend of RayTube and Superspeed, Spook is quite a nerdy student who is also a teacher's pet. He loves math and science, but has a severe dislike of PE. *Squishy: The adopted mother of Munchkin, Squishy has a bad temperament and isn't afraid to show it! She loves heavy metal and ego/goth clothes and true to her name, she is quite squishy. *Venue: An intriguing villager who looks much older than she actually is. Venue was born without any hair and her face has rapidly aged due to the many chemicals she has used on her head. Her appearance has led many people to believe she is a witch. *Wazza: A dirty Aussie who loves cars, Wazza is obsessed with sport and burning rubber! His Australian personality can seem a little hurtful at times, but he means all the best. *White Kiwi: Also known as Wazza's neighbour, White Kiwi hates being mistaken for an Aussie and goes goes to great lengths to make sure people know otherwise. On a brighter note, he does have a great liking for kiwi fruit. Canon Characters Canon characters may make rare appearances during the series Character Portraits Please go to this page. Chapters #Chapter 1: From Humble Beginnings Questions At the end of each chapter, there will be an extra segment where readers can ask any character (or even the author) a question. The question can be about anything, but only one will be answered every chapter. Questions can be asked on this page (and stupid questions are permitted. Like I said, it can be about anything). Copyright All characters are used with the creators' permissions. In no way is this series and its properties to be redistributed without the author's permission. Category:Comics Category:Articles in need of images Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Brothers In Arms Category:Spinoffs